Mirage
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Tetsuya accepts an arranged marriage to Yukishima Takehiro that seems to be a perfect match. But not all is what it seems. Tetsuya soon finds that the marriage is not what he thought it would be. When things go awry, Byakuya and Renji join forces to pick up the shattered pieces, and to restore Tetsuya's dignity and pride...Bya/Ren/Tetsuya mpreg
1. The Wedding

**Mirage**

**(A request by Picklez80. Thanks for the great storyline! This is a Bya/Ren/Tetsuya with some Takehiko/Tetsuya and some Orochi/Tetsuya as well. Some domestic violence and non-con sex are involved, but will not be graphic. The version on AO3 will contain more graphic material in future chapters. This will be an angsty one...poor Tetsuya! Why are we so mean to him? Ah well...enjoy the story! And yes, I will be starting celebrations of Ichigo and Grimmjow this week as July begins! Enjoy that too! **One more note**I'm finally returning home today, so will have good Internet and be able to catch up on messages. Thanks for your patience. And now, on with the story!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**See just the placid surface of the lake**_

_**Don't look beneath**_

_**Don't stir it with your fingers**_

_**Float calmly, looking up into the sweet, night sky**_

_**Don't feel the storm brewing underneath**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Wedding**

Byakuya looked up from the reports he was finishing as Renji stepped out of his quarters and back into the sixth division office, with a Kuchiki attendant at his shoulder. He nodded in approval.

"So, I look all right?" he asked, looking down at the formal kimono he wore.

"Yes, of course," the clan leader assured him, "Don't be so fretful, Abarai. You look very well turned out."

"Well, one of my two best friends is getting married today. I want to look good, especially with Rukia being maid of honor. I'm surprised that you aren't more nervous, Taichou. You've watched over Tetsuya-san like a hawk ever since you rescued him from that prison."

Byakuya arched an elegant eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look.

"Do you think I am not capable of continuing to look out for him?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, hey, no," Renji chuckled, admiring Byakuya's handsome green kimono and the lighter green design that set off perfectly the lovely folds of the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu,

_He doesn't wear it so much these days. Too bad. I kinda miss it._

"I just meant that I would be nervous, handing off a guy who was like my own brother to some other clan leader. Are you sure that Tetsuya-san is really okay with this?"

"Why? Did he tell you different?" Byakuya asked, a hint of concern rising in his eyes.

"No, Taichou," Renji answered quickly, "From everything I can tell, Tetsuya-san really likes Takehiko-sama. And Takehiko-sama is always surprising Tetsuya-san with small gifts."

"And stealing him away to attend musicals or special events within his clan," Byakuya added, "It does appear that they are quite taken with each other."

"Although Arashi doesn't seem quite so fond of the man," Renji laughed, "Tetsuya-san said that he's had to ban that pesky stallion from going on their dates. And Takehiko-sama won't even allow him on the grounds."

Byakuya sighed and shook his head solemnly.

"I do not know what possesses that stallion sometimes. He seems bent on making trouble. But then, he is very protective of Tetsuya, as is appropriate for the future mount of a King's Rider."

"It's still hard to believe that Tetsuya-san's going to go to the spirit dimension someday," Renji said, looking down at the expensive kimono he wore.

"Well, that's a long ways off," Byakuya assured the redhead, "For the time being, they will be living at Yukishima Manor."

Renji loosed a soft, appreciative whistle.

"That is quite some little paradise Takehiko-sama's got," he commented, "He showed Rukia and me around when we went to meet Tetsuya-san once. N-not to say that Kuchiki Manor..."

"Don't worry, I will not take offense," Byakuya assured him, "While Kuchiki Manor reflects a more simple elegance, Yukishima Manor is indicative of more opulent tastes."

"Sheesh! You aren't kidding, Taichou. Marble tile and gold trim everywhere, cobblestone walkways, and the dining room looks more like a banquet hall. The chairs around the place look like thrones!" Renji went on.

He paused at the off-put look that his taichou gave him.

"Right..." he said, breaking off, "Well, if you're ready, Taichou."

"I am," Byakuya said, standing and allowing his attendant to smooth out and adjust his kimono, "Thank you, Torio. You may go."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," the attendant said, bowing, "Please enjoy yourselves tonight."

"We will," Renji chuckled, "My best friend getting married, lots of good food, sake and dancing..."

"Which is only truly enjoyable if you are _not_ an attending clan leader, who must sit quietly, looking regal and respectful."

"Hey," Renji said bracingly, "Rukia told me that it's also customary for clan leaders to graciously accept anyone's request to dance, so I hope you're wearing your dancing shoes tonight, 'cause Rukia and I are going to keep you very busy."

"What?" Byakuya asked. looking surprised, "But Abarai, the kind of dancing you..."

"Yeah," Renji laughed, "I know. I had Rukia teach me a couple of ballroom dances, okay? I won't embarrass you. I promise."

"I should hope not," Byakuya said, a touch of levity in his voice, "I should have to punish you severely when we spar next."

"Ouch," Renji chuckled, smirking, "I'll watch me quick-step!"

"You do that," Byakuya said, shaking his head as they left the office and stepped out into the street together. The two stopped, staring at the sight that met them.

"Arashi?" Byakuya queried, blinking at the unusual sight of Tetsuya's mount in full tack, and pulling a lovely carriage."

The stallion tossed his head and stamped a delicate foot, a puff of steam issuing from his nostrils.

"I don't think he's real happy about that," Renji said, studying the horse's piqued expression, "I wonder whose idea this was."

_It was mine, _the stallion spoke into their minds, _No matter what I think of that man, Tetsuya is my master, and I will not dishonor him...just so long as that man does not antagonize me._

"Too bad the guy antagonizes Arashi just by existing," Renji whispered as the two entered the carriage.

_I heard that..._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, there you are," Takehiko said, gazing appreciatively at the his lovely, slender fiance, "You look radiant, Tetsuya."

The blue-eyed noble smiled back at him, holding still as his attendant made the last adjustment to his kimono.

"What are you doing in here?" Tetsuya asked, blushing, "You know it's bad luck to see..."

He caught his breath in surprise as he was pushed back against the wall, and the Yukishima clan leader's mouth claimed his. Tetsuya's hands clenched at his shoulders in protest, as the other man's hands slipped beneath his kimono.

"T-Takehiko-sama...!" he objected, "It's not proper!"

"My apologies," Takehiko said, sounding completely insincere, "You bewitch me, Kuchiki Tetsuya, soon to be Yukishima Tetsuya."

"You're not supposed to say the name before..."

"Do you really believe all of that superstitious nonsense?" the clan leader chided him, holding him firmly and looking down into his widened, sapphire eyes.

Tetsuya turned his head to look out the window, into the beautifully decorated gardens.

"I...I don't know," Tetsuya said anxiously, "It's just that...I...want this arrangement to work out well. I want to please Takehiko-sama, and to honor my clan as well."

"Then, please _me_ by not being so rigid. We are not so formal a clan as yours," Takehiko reminded him, "I have told you this."

He sank into Tetsuya's mouth again, hungrily, as the younger man continued to protest and push at him.

"Takehiko-sama, please! You know that I am allowed to...!"

He gasped as the clan leader brought him down onto the bed and motioned for the attendant who had been assisting Tetsuya to leave the room.

"What are you doing?" Tetsuya managed, struggling as the other man slid a hand down and began to undress him, "Please, Takehiko-sama, stop!"

He turned his body suddenly, throwing the clan leader off and coming to his feet, backing away. His heart pounded at the flash of anger in the other man's eyes, that was there for a moment, then disappeared. Tetsuya stared at him breathlessly.

_He has always been very interested in me, sexually, but he has never overstepped boundaries like this..._

"My apologies," Takehiko said quietly, getting up from the bed and taking a step towards Tetsuya.

Tetsuya stepped back and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Don't go, Tetsuya," the clan leader said, more penitently, "Are you really going to hold it against me that I found you too beautiful to resist?"

Tetsuya read the honest affection in the other man's eyes, and felt his resistance crumble.

"Of course not, Takehiko-sama," he said, more softly, letting go of the doorknob and allowing the other man to gently embrace him, "It's just that...I am only ever going to be married once. And although it is an arranged marriage, I want very much for us to be happy together."

Takehiko's powerful, golden-brown eyes gazed down into his.

"We will be, Tetsuya," he assured the younger man, "beginning with the moment you are mine, and I can finally take you to bed."

Tetsuya's blush deepened, making Takehiko laugh affectionately.

"Takehiko-sama will please remember that I am, as yet, untouched," Tetsuya said nervously, "It may not be the adventure you are expecting."

"Oh, I know it will be," the clan leader said, sliding a hand down to curve around his round bottom, and caressing it as he nibbled at Tetsuya's flushed lips, "I have waited..."

"_Impatiently_," Tetsuya said, reprovingly.

"Yes, very impatiently," Takehiko went on, "to know my Tetsuya's deepest, most secret places. And, after tonight, you will never keep any part of yourself away from me, ever again."

Tetsuya shivered, not knowing why the words made him feel uncharacteristically unnerved. Takehiko kissed him, more gently, then looked up in annoyance as a tapping sounded on the door.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" he sighed shortly.

"It is Kuchiki Koji, sir," Tetsuya's attendant said, politely, but firmly, "It is time to take my master to the waiting area."

Tetsuya gave a soft sigh of relief as Takehiko released him and opened the door.

"I had thought we agreed that you would use my servants from now on," the clan leader said dismissively.

"Koji-san has been my attendant since I first arrived at Kuchiki Manor," Tetsuya said, his eyes connecting warmly with his cousin's, "There is no way that I would ever part with him, or that he would ever serve another after me. We are as brothers, Takehiko-sama. You know that."

"Yes, well...on with it, then. I will see you inside, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya nodded silently, then watched the clan leader walk away.

"I am sorry," Koji said contritely, "I didn't mean to interrupt, if Tetsuya-san wanted to continue, but I had thought that..."

"No, you were correct," Tetsuya assured him, "Takehiko-sama is a passionate man, spirited. And he is used to making the rules. Our courtship has been frustrating for him in that Byakuya-sama has insisted on keeping everything proper."

He chuckled softly.

"He is very protective of me, and I really appreciate that. It will be hard for him to stand back and..."

He choked on the next words and went silent for a moment.

"It will be hard for all of us," Koji said, slipping a hand into his, "...for Byakuya-sama, your step-parents and family, me...all of us who have cared for Tetsuya-san since he was freed."

"I am very grateful for that," Tetsuya said softly, "But, as much as I love everyone, Takehiko-sama will be my husband. And that means that I will honor him with my love and obedience."

"Y-you make it sound like you are leaving us forever, Tetsuya-san," Koji said, looking worried, "But...I will still be with you. Byakuya-sama insisted, and Takehiko-sama had no choice but to allow it."

"But, are you sure that you want this?" Tetsuya asked, biting gently at his lip and lowering his eyes, "I know that you sometimes are put off by his behavior. I know that it upsets you when he oversteps, but..."

"But I will respect his rights as your husband," Koji assured him, "Tetsuya-san, it is really just that I cannot bear to cease serving you. You aren't just my cousin, nor just my friend."

"Thank you, Koji-san," Tetsuya said gratefully, clasping his attendant's hands, "I am glad you will remain with me. Things are going to be very different, living in this place."

"Yes," Koji agreed, "I never thought of Tetsuya-san living in such a...a _palace_! But then, you are considered a noble prince after today. And your peasant blood will no longer be an issue. Takehiko-sama sees past that. He appreciates the good person you are, Tetsuya-san. I hope that you are happy with him."

_And if you are not, I will be sure that Byakuya-sama knows..._

The two looked up as two house attendants opened the door and entered the room. Koji's hand quickly loosed Tetsuya's and he stepped back, allowing the house attendants to lead Tetsuya away.

_Be safe. Be happy. Be free, Tetsuya-san._

Tetsuya followed the house attendants to the elegantly decorated room that had been prepared for their nuptials. He swallowed hard at the sight of so many people, gathered to see him wed the Yukishima leader. He looked to where Takehiko stood proudly, a gold circlet bearing his house crest, adorning his head and his long brown hair neatly braided.

_But, why do I feel so afraid now? _he wondered, _Takehiko-sama has been very kind and affectionate with me. And where other families would not have considered me for their sons or daughters, this clan leader wanted me for himself. He is so accepting of me._

_Why can't I stop shaking inside?_

The music began to play, and Tetsuya smiled at Rukia as his cousin took his arm and guided him forward. They moved slowly up the aisle, Tetsuya's heart beating fast, but his body outwardly calm, and his eyes fixed on his fiance's. Rukia squeezed his hand gently, then offered him a kiss on the cheek, before loosing him to join the Yukishima clan leader at the front of the gathering. Takehiko's hands gripped Tetsuya's firmly, and his eyes captured the younger man's, stealing away the last of his doubts.

_What was I so worried about?_

_Takehiko-sama loves me. We are going to be happy together. I will make him happy._

_I will._

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," the celebrant said, nodding in his direction, "Do you take Yukishima Takehiko as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor and obey him, to be true unto him, and to bless his clan with children to carry on his noble legacy?"

"I will."

"And do you, Yukishima Takehiko, take Kuchiki Tetsuya to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward? Will you love, honor and protect him, forsaking all others, and be true unto him, blessing him with children to carry on your noble legacy?"

Takehiko smiled and nodded.

"I will."

Tetsuya's mind nearly went blank as the rings were exchanged and the final section of vows and promises were made.

"Then," said the celebrant, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Takehiko-sama, you may now offer Tetsuya a kiss as the first gift of your new marriage."

Tetsuya's legs weakened at how gently the other man embraced him, offering him a surprisingly proper and chaste kiss on the lips, then releasing him.

"Lords and ladies, I now present you, Yukishimas Takehiko and Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's heart pounded so fast, he felt dizzy.

_But there is still time._

_There is still time until we have to..._

He was distracted then, as Takehiko's hand took hold of his, and the clan leader led him back down the aisle.

"Come one, come all to the banquet room!" the master of ceremonies called, as was the tradition.


	2. First Dance

**Chapter 2: First Dance**

**(Thanks so much to Berty05 (I think someone's got some control issues...but is that all?), MissLilly2012 (Yeah, this will be a bumpy ride, but someone will be there for Tetsuya when things get bad! He won't be alone.), Guest (I'm glad you like the story! I will be sure to offer some uke-Byakuya along with other flavors. And I will be updating some other stories of that sort soon!), Featherfoot (I think a lot of people will want to clobber Takehiko-san...soon!), and Picklez80 (I'm glad you like how it started. Here's more to get things going faster!) Enjoy the chapter!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Take my hand gently,**_

_**For I have never danced before.**_

_**From a world where the sun never rises, you have risen within me,**_

_**but will you light me from within?**_

_**Or only leave me in darkness?**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why does that man keep on staring at you?" Takehiko asked, turning Tetsuya as they danced, so that he could see the black-eyed noble observing them.

"Orochi-san?" Tetsuya said, shaking his head, then letting it fall back onto his new husband's shoulder, "He always stares at me, and he goes out of his way to fluster me."

"Oh? He is interested in you?"

"Not in a healthy way, no," Tetsuya replied, breathing in Takehiko's warm, masculine scent, "Orochi-san was a spy for Byakuya-sama in the prison where I was held."

"He took advantage of you?" the clan leader asked, somewhat sharply, making Tetsuya stiffen for a moment.

"No. I told you. I am virginal. Not that he didn't attempt to molest me, but I was marked a prisoner of special interest, in that I was altered so that I could bear children. I was fitted with restrictive devices and wore a protection charm."

"So, he didn't rape you, but he did put his hands on you?"

"Sometimes."

"Did you encourage him?"

Tetsuya shook his head firmly.

"I couldn't bear him touching me," he said with sincerity, "It made my skin crawl."

"But, come now. Knowing that he couldn't take you, you must have enjoyed the situation jut a little."

"Takehiko-sama," Tetsuya said, pausing in his dancing and looking wounded by the comment, "I was a prisoner...completely helpless, and I lived in fear of him actually being able to break the enchantments and devices that protected me. No, I did not enjoy anything about that situation."

"Hmmm," Takehiko said, looking less than convinced, "What about now? You are protected. Does it not please you to see him possessed of wanting something that has always escaped him?"

Tetsuya looked into his husband's eyes, his own showing signs of rising emotion.

"Takehiko-sama, please, let's not speak of him. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Does it?" the clan leader asked, observing him closely, "Well, my apologies, of course. I just...couldn't help but notice the odd connection between you."

"I have never returned Orochi-san's affections," Tetsuya said, his voice trembling slightly with memory, "And I never will. My heart belongs to you, Takehiko-sama."

"Then, all is well," Takehiko said more gently, his golden brown eyes evoking a soft shiver inside Tetsuya.

The dance ended, and the newlyweds separated, waiting for a moment as the next dance was announced.

"Next, we have a traditional dance, requested by the Kuchiki family," said the party organizer to the revelers, "It is said that one who dances with a newlywed will have good fortune in the year to come, and will achieve his or her fondest desires. So, line up on the left to dance with the groom and on the right to dance with the bride."

Tetsuya felt an unexplained sense of relief at escaping his husband's powerful gaze for a time, as the dancing began and his stepmother joined him first.

"Are you all right, Tetsuya, dear?" Kuchiki Mai asked, sounding concerned, "You've looked a bit pale all afternoon."

"I am fine, mother," Tetsuya assured her, smiling, "It is just all of the excitement. I am not used to being the center of attention. I usually avoid it, if I can."

"You'll have a terrible time avoiding it now," Mai chuckled softly, "Marrying a clan leader. But, you do look happy, segare."

"I am."

The two parted, and a female cousin bowed, then took Tetsuya's hand. He danced for a short time with each person who awaited him, letting his mind drift, and the pleasantness of their smiles and good wishes warm him. He was just beginning to wonder when the music would end, when a man bowed in front of him and moved forward to dance with him.

Tetsuya froze.

"What are you doing?" he asked, swallowing hard and looking into Orochi's dark, cryptic eyes.

"I am participating in a family tradition, of course," Orochi answered, "Is it your intent to dishonor our family by refusing me?"

"N-no, of course not," Tetsuya said, setting himself at the full distance allowed him by the rules of ballroom etiquette.

"Were you and your new husband having a disagreement?" Orochi asked softly as they danced.

"No."

"Really? You looked put off, there, for a moment."

"Well, not all is as it seems."

"Truly," Orochi said, smirking.

Tetsuya felt a quiver inside as he realized that Takehiko was watching the two of them closely. He stepped back from his cousin to greet his next dance partner, then went rigid as Orochi's lips brushed his cheek in the traditional, chaste manner dictated by their tradition.

"Good luck with your marriage, Tetsuya," Orochi breathed in his ear, "But let me advise you. I know that man better than you do. You are going to wish that you had been married to the likes of me. And kami help you if the man actually loves you. It could spell the end of you."

Tetsuya gave no sign of having heard, but bowed in front of his next relative, relieved to have escaped Orochi, but also oddly pleased to feel that his husband's eyes no longer watched him. He went through the motions of engagement as the dancing continued, but couldn't shake the anxiety that Takehiko's behavior aroused in him.

_Does he still think that Orochi-san and I are connected, somehow? In a way, we will always be connected, because of Itamigiri. But, I do not relish that connection. I want to forget it. I have put that part of my past behind me, and I just want to move forward now._

The song that was playing ended, and Tetsuya bowed to his partner in parting, then turned and encountered Takehiko returning to him. Tetsuya slid easily into his husband's arms, but felt instantly, the difference in the man's embrace. He opted to remain silent about it, and rested his head calmly on the other man's shoulder.

"Was he impolite to you?" Takehiko asked, his voice low and tightly controlled.

"We exchanged only the traditional elements," Tetsuya assured him.

"What did he say that unsettled you?"

Tetsuya's head lifted off of his husband's shoulder, and he met Takehiko's eyes in surprise.

"How did you...?"

"I pay attention," Takehiko said, impatience invading his tone, "What did he say, Tetsuya?"

"It was nothing," Tetsuya said bracingly, "Just his usual verbal barbs. They are easily ignored."

"I see. And do you notice how he watches us, even now, Tetsuya?"

"No," Tetsuya answered, meeting Takehiko's eyes squarely, "I see only my husband, the one to whom I have given my heart, and the only one who will ever lay hands on this body."

A slow, pleased smile rose on the clan leader's lips, and he leaned forward, changing their angle slightly, so that Orochi couldn't miss seeing the deep, hungry kiss he placed on Tetsuya's warm, accepting mouth.

"You do me honor, Tetsuya," he said softly, tightening his arms around his spouse for a moment, "I am pleased."

The tension left Tetsuya's body, and he rested his head on Takehiko's strong shoulder again, sighing inwardly in relief. He remained close to his husband's side for the rest of the night, ignoring Orochi's gazing eyes and only focusing on Takehiko, and felt an even greater sense of relief as the festivities ended and it came time to farewell the guests.

"Good night, Cousin," Byakuya said, kissing him lightly on one still-flushed cheek, "I will see you in council."

"Good night, Byakuya-sama."

"Good night, Tetsuya-san," Renji said, grinning, "I hope he makes you really happy."

"Arigatou, and good night, Renji-san."

"Good night, Tetsuya-san!" Rukia said, hugging him tightly, "Come and visit me, okay?"

"Of course. Good night, Rukia-chan."

The room went strangely quiet as the last of the guests passed through the doors, and Tetsuya was left alone with Takehiko, but for the staff that worked swiftly to clean up after the party.

"Ah, it seems we must part again for a short time, ne?" Takehiko said, kissing Tetsuya on the lips, then releasing him, "I will see you in the bathing room, to prepare for the consummation."

"Y-yes, Takehiko-sama," Tetsuya answered, blushing, "I look forward to our honoring the customs of our families."

"Yes, me too."

Tetsuya fled to the bathing room, his heart pounding at the thought of what was going to happen later.

_I have put off thinking about that part of our marriage. The idea of being touched that way frightens me, but Takehiko-sama knows I am virginal. I am sure that he will be gentle with me._

"That was a wonderful party," Koji said appreciatively, as he undressed Tetsuya, and himself, then placed a wrap around his waist and followed Tetsuya into the waist deep, warm water, under the waterfall, "I've never seen Tetsuya-san dance with so many people! It was amazing...the music, the food, the decorations."

"It was," Tetsuya agreed, stiffening slightly and going quiet as Takehiko arrived with his bath attendant.

"Tetsuya," he greeted his spouse.

"Takehiko-sama," Tetsuya answered, bowing his head respectfully.

Koji noted that the clan leader's attendant said nothing as he bathed his master, and he fell silent, too, focusing his attention on his task, and smiling at Tetsuya as he finished.

"You seem tense," he commented as they started towards the pool's edge, "Would you like a massage to calm you?"

"I will see to that," Takehiko said, startling Koji and sending a soft, electric jolt through Tetsuya's insides.

_What is this? The attendants commonly treat their masters thusly. It was not out of line for Koji-san to offer that. In fact, it was obligatory, once he noticed my unease._

"Arigatou, Koji-san," Tetsuya said softly, "That will be all for tonight."

"Very well. Good night, Tetsuya-san."

"Good night, Koji-san."

Tetsuya felt his husband's powerful eyes watching him, and quickly wrapped a yukata around himself, watching out of the corner of one blue eye as his husband did the same. Takehiko slipped an arm around him and guided him out of the bathing room, then in the direction of the master bedroom.

With each step, Tetsuya's heart pounded harder, and his head spun nervously. He tried not to think about what was going to happen between them, but could no longer keep the thought at bay. He felt a soft trembling in his limbs, and he shivered as they stepped through the bedroom doors, and the servants closed them behind the two. He paused, just short of the large, soft bed, gazing down at it as Takehiko paused, then reached around him, embracing him as he undid the tie at Tetsuya's waist.

"Your heart is beating very fast," Takehiko breathed in his ear, making Tetsuya inhale sharply in reaction, "Are you afraid, Tetsuya?"

"I...I don't know. I think so," the younger man answered anxiously, "I want very much to please Takehiko-sama, but I have never...been with anyone this way."

"That is all the better," the clan leader said, turning Tetsuya to face him, then laying his hot, naked body against Tetsuya's, "You are, as they say, a 'blank slate.' I will guide you in offering me what will please me. Only obey me faithfully, and you will please me, Tetsuya."

"Hai, Takehiko-sama."

He waited for his spouse to grant him leave to halt the use of honorifics in private, as was customary, and was surprised when Takehiko gazed at him meaningfully, and did not.

_Everything about this man is powerful...graceful...proud, _Tetsuya thought, as he was brought down onto the bed, _Takehiko-sama is the kind of man a clan leader should be._

Tetsuya did his best not to stiffen as the other man's hands ran down his body, and his mouth sought Tetsuya's hungrily, almost forcefully. Tetsuya kissed him back with equal fervor, the masculine scent of the man invading his senses and awakening his own longings. He felt another hard shiver as Takehiko's large, hardened member burned against the naked skin of his bared thigh. The clan leader's hand sought his nether region, caressing and exploring, touching him with increasing intimacy. His mouth released Tetsuya's, and the younger noble turned his head away, relieved to escape that piercing gaze, although the man's biting kisses on his throat and rougher, less controlled strokes were still unsettling. He sucked in a surprised breath and registered shock as Takehiko's hands found his wrists and pinned them firmly above his head.

"Wh-what are you...?"

He was silenced by a scathing kiss that distracted him for a moment, while the clan leader breathed a quick kido spell, binding his wrists to the decorative rail at the top of the bed.

"Takehiko-sama!"

The man's powerful, golden-brown eyes froze him in place.

"You said that you wished to please me," Takehiko hissed softly, giving Tetsuya's ear a scorching lick, "And I enjoy binding my lover. I will not hurt you, Tetsuya. I just...enjoy the way it feels...tying you down...leaving you helpless in my arms. Will you trust me?"

Tetsuya swallowed hard and managed a short nod, but felt his heart stop as his eyes were covered with a silken blindfold, and his powers were sealed away.

"S-stop!" he objected, fear rising up like a wall in his mind, "Please...!"

"Trust me. Put your life completely in my hands, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's heart skipped fitfully.

"Yes, Takehiko-sama," he whispered, forcing himself to lie still, although he ached to fight the restrictive bonds.

"Good. You know your place. That is going to be very important," the clan leader's smooth, deep voice intoned as he wet his fingers with lubricant and began to prepare Tetsuya's softly trembling body for their first coitus, "Byakuya has instructed you well. Did he speak to you of what your first time would be like?"

"Ah...n-no," Tetsuya answered distractedly, panting uncomfortably at the twinges of pain and the odd feeling of being penetrated, "He...only said that Takehiko-sama was a good man...well respected, and that he would treat me with respect and dignity."

Tetsuya winced under the other man's hands, feeling his burning gaze, even though he could not see Takehiko's eyes through the blindfold.

"I am a clan leader," the elder man said quietly, "And as such, it is my most important duty to impress upon all who enter my household that power that is entrusted to me. Equally important is that my servants all indicate their willingness to submit to my leadership."

Tetsuya let out a soft, wounded breath.

"Takehiko-sama sees me...as just a servant?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"Tetsuya," the clan leader said warmly, caressing his face and hair gently, "A clan 'wife' is the very highest form of noble servant. I do not mean this as an insult, but as a measure of respect. It is you who will be most responsible for maintaining the peace and tranquility of our home. As leader, I need the loving support of one to...hold and love me, to walk always at my side..."

"And to protect you, of course," Tetsuya added, flinching as the other man's hands stopped moving for a moment, "Byakuya-sama trained me, himself. I have been at his side for years, enhancing my fighting skills and improving my abilities. I acted as Byakuya-sama's bodyguard."

"I am aware," Takehiko said, an edge of annoyance in his voice, "But we have security forces already in place. If we are ever attacked, you may use your abilities, of course, but that will not be the focus of your duties. I know that you were introduced to 'family' later in your childhood, Tetsuya, but you must have understood the roles that each of your parents played. I know that Kuchiki Mai has a zanpakutou, but you rarely see it drawn, ne?"

Tetsuya's lips tightened in protest, but he didn't trust himself to speak.

"The contract between noble spouses is simple. Give me your heart, your faith, your undying love and your complete trust, and I will lead you, Tetsuya."

"But will you love me in return?" Tetsuya asked, a feeling like tears rising in his covered eyes.

"That goes without saying," Takehiko whispered in his ear, "But first..."

Tetsuya felt a nervous jolt as something slid onto his aroused member, and Takehiko moved into position to take him.

"...you will show me that you are devoted to making this marriage work. Trust me, Tetsuya. Submit to me completely."

Tetsuya couldn't have thought of an answer, even if a savage kiss hadn't stopped him from speaking. He loosed a cry of pain that the clan leader hungrily devoured as he joined their bodies suddenly. Tetsuya exerted every ounce of control he could over his shaking body as Takehiko moved on top of him, biting voraciously at his lips and caressing him roughly.

Without warning, Tetsuya found his mind taken back to his imprisonment, to the coldness of the guards, the disregard with which he and the other prisoners had been treated.

_But, Takehiko-sama is not like them. He said that he will love me. His way of loving is just..._

The pain in his body deepened, and the frustration caused by the restrictive ring on him worked at his patience, teasing him as pleasure licked at his body, but was stopped short of granting him release. Takehiko's body slowed and shuddered on top of his, and Tetsuya felt an intense, gripping heat fill him inside. He gasped harshly, choking back a scream, then losing all control of himself as his husband's seeking hand removed the offensive device that had held him back. Just the barest touch of Takehiko's hand sent Tetsuya over and into bliss.

He nearly didn't catch the moment when the blindfold was removed and Takehiko's intense eyes looked down into his. Tetsuya's back arched and his hips rose off the bed, his body shaking fiercely in release. He groaned discontentedly, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around the other man and hold them in that lovely, breathless moment. But Takehiko smiled at him and watched him pull at the kido bindings.

"Do you want something, my love?" he asked warmly.

"I want to curl into your arms and stay there all night," Tetsuya whispered.

The clan leader's smile widened.

"I think that I can accommodate you," he breathed in Tetsuya's flushed ear, "But, first tell me, did you find our first lovemaking enjoyable?"

"I was afraid, at first," Tetsuya admitted between kisses, "because I didn't understand why you wanted to bind me. I still don't, exactly, but I do trust you, Takehiko-sama."

"I hope it wasn't too painful for you," the clan leader said, reaching down to explore his nether region absently as he went on, "I was quite 'in the moment' and may have been more passionate than I meant to be."

"It's fine," Tetsuya assured him, as he released his spouse, and Tetsuya wrapped himself around his husband, "You are a spirited person. We are getting to know each other."

"Yes, exactly," Takehiko agreed, running his fingers through the long waves of Tetsuya's black hair, "You understand things very well. I think that we will be good together, Tetsuya."

Takehiko's arms held him tightly as the two drifted towards sleep. Tetsuya watched his new husband drop off, then carefully worked his way free of the other man and slipped out of bed. He caught his breath softly at the flickers of pain in his lower back and pelvis. The sight of a small amount of blood on his thigh, and several bruises unnerved him, but he brushed off the concern and walked over to the large bay window. He looked out at the full moon, feeling a twinge of homesickness, knowing it was a night that would have lured him out to walk the misted pathways in the wooded area beyond the gardens at Kuchiki Manor.

_Perhaps I can begin to learn my way around here._

He tried the balcony doors, but found them locked. His heart fluttering anxiously, he walked to the interior doors and opened them, to find two guards just outside.

"Can we bring you something, Tetsuya-sama?" one of the men asked.

"Oh, I am fine," he assured the man, "I just needed to get outside and walk a bit."

"Outside?" the guard repeated, looking confused.

"Yes, outside," Tetsuya said, more insistently.

"You will have to excuse Tetsuya," said Takehiko's voice, startling Tetsuya, "He is new to the manor and will take some time getting used to things."

"Of course, sir," said the guard, relaxing as Takehiko wrapped an arm around Tetsuya and led him back into their bedroom.

"What were you thinking, wandering about in that light yukata in the middle of the night?" the clan leader asked reprovingly, "You weren't trying to run away, were you?"

"I am sorry," Tetsuya replied, lowering his eyes, "I didn't mean any harm. It is just that I am used to taking night walks and riding Arashi at will. I didn't realize that it would be a problem."

Takehiko studied him for a moment, then nodded.

"I understand that you are used to a leader with a relaxed approach, but our ways are different. You will need to plan your excursions for daytime and ride that beast of yours over at Kuchiki Manor then."

"But...I love the fresh, night air...walking in the wet grass...being free to..."

He went silent, his eyes widening as the clan leader's eyes darkened with disapproval.

"I am sorry. Those things are not acceptable here. You must adhere to the rules of my household, Tetsuya. I am sorry if that is difficult for you, but those are the rules. They are for everyone's safety."

"But I am in no danger I cannot..."

He inhaled in surprise as Takehiko's hand tightened painfully around his wrist, and the look in his eyes grew dangerous.

"You will follow the rules of the household, Tetsuya, or you will be subjected to punishment...like anyone else here."

Tetsuya stared back at the other man breathlessly, his heart raging, but feeling keenly the fact of being in Takehiko's territory, and not his own. He sensed danger in pursuing things further, but equal danger in the way things were going to be if he did not. Takehiko glared at him expectantly, and he knew what the man was waiting for.

_We learned with the guards that sometimes they just needed to reassure themselves that they were in control. But this...Takehiko-sama...I didn't think that he..._

"Do you understand, Tetsuya?" his husband asked, stridently.

"Y-yes, Takehiko-sama," Tetsuya answered, the words making him ache inside even more, "I understand."

Takehiko's hand loosened on his wrist, and the clan leader's arm wrapped around him more affectionately.

"Come now, I am sure that you and I can find better things to do on our wedding night than to wander about in the cold and darkness, ne?"

"Yes, Takehiko-sama."


	3. Not What is Expected

**Chapter 3: Not What is Expected**

**(Thanks to Toshirofan4ever (Hmmm, I would say that you should be prepared to despise those two even more!), WhereAreYourEyes (Yay! I am so glad that you are back! :) And I'm pleased you like the story. Here's more to enjoy!), Bijective and Invertible (Heheh, who wouldn't be tempted to tie Tetsuya up and have their way with him? But, you are right...virgins should be handled with TLC. Luckily for Tetsuya, certain parties are already feeling like something is wrong in paradise!), Alabirdie (I think there will be a few people lined up to give him some lessons...one of them a red-haired cutie whose impetuous nature might just get him into trouble!), Shenigmatic (Yes, angst will be served up in good supply, as always, tempered by the evolution of true love that will conquer!), BunnyHopster26 (*Tetsuya scowls* _Is there some reason that I seem to attract dominating assholes who want me to submit to them?_), TehWonderer (Unfortunately, Takehiko has very good security!), MissLilly2012 (One update coming right up!), and Berty05 (Can you say dominating control freak?) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**What is this pain**_

_**When I reach for you?**_

_**What is this hurt inside?**_

_**Unexpected...**_

_**It's unexpected.**_

_**And slowly, surely, I am lost.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Tetsuya made a soft sound of pain and felt Naoki's gentle hand cover his mouth. The other youth looked around and was relieved to see that the guards had not heard. He laid down next to his injured cellmate, softly caressing his hand, and the places that had not been bruised in the beating._

_"That's right," Naoki whispered, "Be quiet, Tetsuya-san. Don't let them hear you. They want you to cry...to hurt and to show it. It makes them want to hurt you more. That is why you have to be quiet when they are done. Let them think that they have beaten you down. But know in your heart that you are not beaten. Byakuya-sama will come. He will save us. He will stop those men from hurting us!"_

_"Y-yes, Naoki," Tetsuya managed, gritting his teeth against the flashes of pain, "B-byakuya-s-sama will come!"_

Pain flared inside Tetsuya's head and his nether region burned and throbbed, making him groan softly as he rose out of sleep. He flushed at feeling tears on his cheeks, but didn't dare move to brush them away. He felt hot breath on his throat, where his husband's lips were gently pressed.

The sight of the other man had always been pleasant for him. He loved the fine, strong lines of Takehiko's more angular face and body, the pride and confidence with which he carried himself, bright, commanding eyes, and finely arched eyebrows. He was a handsome man, and the day he had bowed low in front of Tetsuya and asked his name in that deep, lovely voice, and whether he would like to dance was still what Tetsuya considered one of the best days of his life.

But something was horribly wrong.

_How can he think that what he did to me last night was 'lovemaking?' It did not feel like love to me._

_He hurt me._

_Takehiko-sama hurt me, and he took pleasure in doing so._

_And what makes matters worse is that he obviously thinks that, not only is such behavior 'all right,' he thinks that I should have enjoyed it too._

_And that doesn't begin to address what happened when I tried to leave the room. It makes me wonder, am I his spouse, or am I this man's prisoner?_

He felt Takehiko's hand slip down between his thighs, and he couldn't help but shiver and make a soft sound of pain at the contact.

"But I've been rude," that achingly beautiful voice breathed in Tetsuya's ear, making the skin of his throat blush, "You were lovely last night, Tetsuya, so enchanting! But I seem to have been overzealous. I am sorry. I am unable to resist you. Let me make it up to you."

Tetsuya flinched under the bigger man's hands, but swallowed hard and forced himself to remain still.

Takehiko's hands were as gentle and careful as they had been commanding and hurtful during the night. It shocked Tetsuya how different it felt as his husband's hands found the hurt places, and he invoked his healing powers to soothe the lingering pain. Tetsuya sighed in spite of himself and sank more deeply into his husband's arms, letting the warm flow of reiatsu take away the sting of their first lovemaking. And while his hands caressed and his power soothed him, Takehiko's lips sought his and fed him slow, open-mouthed kisses. After the shock of the night before, he couldn't help but shed tears at the beauty of this sweeter exchange. A soft, pleased sob escaped him, and he returned Takehiko's kisses eagerly.

The clan leader smiled down at him, working quickly to heal any trace of what had passed between them, then sinking warmly into Tetsuya's mouth and reaching down to carefully prepare him.

"Takehiko-sama!" Tetsuya said quickly, trying to pull away, "It...it hurts!"

"Shh," the clan leader breathed in his ear, "We'll go more slowly this time. Relax. Just let it happen between us."

Tetsuya went quiet, trying not to flinch as Takehiko's fingers invaded his body. But as impatient as they had been before, they were now slow and unhurried, lingering and teasing. The sensation was so different and felt so good that he let his worries about the interaction fade, and he relaxed in Takehiko's arms again. The other man's kisses grew more passionate, and he nipped and sucked playfully at Tetsuya's pale throat and blushing nipples, rubbing heatedly against him, then pausing and moving into position to take him.

Tetsuya cringed and clenched at Takehiko's shoulders in anticipation, but was taken aback as their bodies were joined in short, gentle motions, not at all like their interactions during the preceding night. Confusion raked Tetsuya's mind at the glaring difference, but the warm and beautiful invasion of his body distracted him away from his thoughts. He fell, instead, deeply into Takehiko's golden brown eyes, forgetting all else as the clan leader's body gently possessed and pleasured his.

_What's happening? _

_It's like he's another person, entirely!_

Takehiko's mouth fastened on Tetsuya's again, and his tongue tickled the younger man's lips, then thrust inside and probed his mouth deeply, touching and caressing, tasting and teasing, drawing a shuddering sigh from deep within Tetsuya's chest, and making him cling more tightly to the other man.

_Why wasn't it like this before?_

Takehiko's fingers laced together with his, holding his hands down firmly, but not painfully.

_Is it just that he needs to express his authority? His place over me? Or is it more complex than that? Am I doing something wrong? I just don't understand._

Tetsuya's mind spun as his husband's seeking member found that wonderful, hidden place inside him and struck it several times in quick succession. Tetsuya gasped at the hard, gripping explosion of warmth and pleasure through his shaking body and felt Takehiko's body shudder against his, then fall still. He rested his face against Tetsuya's, panting softly and smiling against the younger man's throat.

"You are mine now," Takehiko breathed into Tetsuya's ear, sending shivers through him, "Forever mine and mine alone. I alone complete you and serve as the very air you breathe. You need no more than me, my love. I will fill the empty places inside you and you will never be lonely again."

The words sounded beautiful, but Tetsuya couldn't shake the odd sense of foreboding they sent through him. But, unable to reason out just what was making him feel that way, and exhausted from the loss of his innocence, he merely curled more tightly into Takehiko's arms and let himself drift off.

_We are married now. This is the choice that I made and even though there are adjustments and it is not perfect, I will make the most of what I have. This is what I have always done. Takehiko loves me. I feel sure of that. Maybe his way of loving me is different than I expected, but we are still getting to know each other. I am sure that, given time..._

Tetsuya's thoughts faded and he fell into a troubled sleep. Visions of his past incarceration laid themselves ominously over his current life and nagged at the corners of his awareness. He woke in the morning, feeling poorly rested, and lonely at finding that Takehiko had already risen and gone. He laid in their bed, breathing in the warm, masculine scents of their lovemaking and quietly daydreaming, until some time had passed and the bedroom door opened to admit Koji.

Tetsuya noticed immediately, the dark circles around his cousin's eyes and the look of weariness about him.

"Koji-san, are you feeling all right?" he asked, sitting up too quickly, then suffering a swirl of nausea and a dull throbbing in his loins.

"I should be asking you that," Koji said reprovingly, setting a tray of food at Tetsuya's bedside.

Tetsuya gazed at the food tray for a moment, then looked back at Koji questioningly. Koji returned his gaze apologetically.

"I am sorry, Tetsuya-san. I am not allowed to make your meals. I was instructed that I would simply pick them up at the appointed time and return the dishes when you were done."

"Which won't take long, given what's there wouldn't feed a sparrow. But, I suppose there's nothing to do but bear with it for the moment and speak to the staff later."

He missed the wary look Koji gave him and made quick work of the small amount of food, then sighed and climbed out of bed. He reeled for a moment, his ears ringing loudly and spots dancing before his eyes. He heard Koji say something too garbled to understand, and felt the attendant catch him as his legs gave way. He was quickly laid back in bed and in moments, the house healer was at his side, examining him quietly and gazing down at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Is he all right?" Tetsuya heard Koji ask the healer worriedly.

"Tetsuya-sama will be fine," the healer assured the attendant, "It is likely that the wedding night placed unusual stress on his body."

The old man went quiet for a moment, then spoke again, more softly.

"Takehiko-sama is not a gentle man, and Tetsuya-sama was virginal, ne?"

"Yes," Koji said, blushing, "But you mean, he...?"

"He seems to have been too vigorous, and that, combined with all of his stress over the wedding must have overwhelmed Tetsuya-sama. But he will be fine with rest and food. Has he eaten?"

"Yes, but they barely allowed him anything."

The healer sighed.

"Takehiko-sama probably thinks he is being helpful with keeping Tetsuya-sama from becoming too complacent and slovenly. But, he does tend to overdo it sometimes. I will have a word with the kitchen staff."

"Thank you."

"Will there be anything else?" the healer asked.

"When should Tetsuya-san be well enough to be up and about?" Koji asked.

"Let him rest for the morning, then I will come back after lunchtime to examine him again. Encourage him to drink plenty of fluids and..."

The healer lowered his voice.

"Accompany him out into the west gardens later and the two of you can probably find some sweet berries that have come into season," he said, giving Koji a wink.

"Right," the younger man said, nodding, "Arigatou."

"Let me know if there are any changes in Tetsuya-sama's condition."

"I will."

Koji watched as the healer left, then dropped back into the chair beside the bed.

"Kami, what have we gotten ourselves into, Tetsuya-san?" he sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji's brown eyes flicked up from his work as a hell butterfly flitted into the sixth division.

"It's for you, Taichou," he said, looking back down at the papers on his desk.

Byakuya looked up and nodded.

"_Byakuya-sama,_" said Kuchiki Nori's stately voice, "_The council voting on the budget has been postponed until tomorrow, as Councilors Ryuu, Fumio and Haru are still occupied with the negotiations with the Saito clan and word has come from Yukishima Manor that Councilor Tetsuya is ill. We should be able to convene tomorrow, as long as three of the four are able to present themselves."_

"Huh," Renji mused, looking up at Byakuya, "Sorry to listen in, but that's just strange. Tetsuya-san doesn't get sick."

"No," the noble agreed, "He hasn't suffered a day of illness since he came to Kuchiki Manor, save for being treated for post-traumatic stress, just after his rescue from the prison."

"Yeah, well, maybe he's just stressed out, what with the wedding and all."

"Perhaps," Byakuya said, frowning.

He thought for a moment, then summoned a hell butterfly.

"Koji, word has come to us that my cousin is ill. Please send us an update on his condition when you are able to do so."

He sent the insect winging away, but didn't go back to work right away. Instead, he gazed out the window, up into the sky, his mind replaying the wedding ceremony and reception. He tried to remember if Tetsuya had shown any signs of illness, and couldn't remember seeing any.

"Everything all right, Taichou?" Renji asked, bringing the noble out of his reverie.

"Oh, everything is fine, Abarai. You may go."

"Huh?"

Byakuya blinked and shook his head in annoyance.

"I meant, you should go and make some more tea," he corrected himself.

"Sure, Taichou. No problem."

The redhead rose and exited the front office, leaving Byakuya alone. The noble sighed, leaning forward onto one elbow and contemplating the sky outside the window again, flickers of concern disturbing his usually tranquil reiatsu.

_He seemed content with the arrangement. He told me that he was connecting well with Yukishima Takehiko. He seemed fine at the wedding. But maybe Renji is right. Weddings are stressful, not to mention, he must have been anxious about having sexual intercourse for the first time. His incarceration left him overly shy with people, but he seemed comfortable enough with Takehiko._

"Here you go, Taichou," Renji said, startling him as the redhead set a cup of hot green tea at the noble's elbow, "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's fine," Byakuya said, shaking his head and refocusing on his work, "I just became distracted for a moment."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Renji asked quietly, "It's okay to admit it."

"It isn't in my nature to worry needlessly," Byakuya said, looking up at Renji, "But, I cannot give a reason for my unease."

"Why don't you just go and visit Tetsuya-san?" Renji queried.

Byakuya shook his head dismissively.

"It wouldn't be proper, the day after the wedding. We are to see them off in a few days for their honeymoon. I will check in with my cousin then."

"Okay," Renji said, turning back towards his desk.

He stopped, just short of it.

"Hey, uh, Taichou, you seen Fleabag around?"

"Last I saw, he was annoying the horsemaster at the manor," the noble said, frowning, "He's unmanageable when Tetsuya is away, and he is going to have a period of adjustment to them living separately."

"Ah, right. Um, Taichou, I'm gonna go on to lunch a little early, if that's okay."

"Very well," said the noble, looking back down at the papers in front of him.

He waited until Renji was at the door, then looked up again.

"Give Tetsuya my regards."

"Heh," Renji laughed, "Can't get away with anything, can I?"

"No."


End file.
